winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rhiabloom12/The Colleges and Their Students
On youtube bloomstar1994 has uploaded a video of an Italian DVD extra. This extra is called The Colleges and their students, but is really just character profiles. Nonetheless they're pretty interesting. Alfea College 'Bloom ' the fairy of fire Age: 16 Planet: Earth Origin: Sparx, the planet of Light She likes: everything that is connected to the magical world Strengths: selfless and independent; she is a true leader Disadvantages: a bit impatient and stubborn; about the beginning of her story she is a bit insecure as she doesn't know her true origins. 'Stella' the fairy of the sun and moon Age: 17 Planet: Solaria She likes: creating the elixir of love and potions that turn out as simple beauty masks Strengths: Lively and optimistic Defects: lazy, spendthrift, never too worried about her school performance Other curiosities: is the best friend of Bloom and the prettiest of the group (well aware of it) 'Flora' the fairy of flowers Age: 16 Planet: the Kingdom of Flowers She likes: botany and using flowers and plants for her magic potions Strengths: is the most mature and responsible among her friends Defects: at times is a bit insecure and puts little faith in herself Other curiosities: splitting her room with Bloom at Alfea. 'Musa' the fairy of music Age: 16 Planet: the Kingdom of Music She likes: listening to music, during which she indulges in daydreaming Strengths: has a great sense of humor and knows how to keep a secret Defects: is moody Other curiosities: is the tomboy of the group and splits her place with Tecna. 'Tecna' the fairy of technology Age: 16 Planet: the Kingdom of Technology She likes: science, logic, and inventions Strengths: is a perfectionist and determined Defects: at times is a bit too sure of herself Other curiosities: is half fairy and half android Redfountain Collage 'Brandon' the leader of the group Origin: Brandon is in reality a prince, but, for safety reasons, changed roles with his friend Sky, who at the Redfountain College all know as the true prince Abilities: sword fighting, driving at high speeds and pilot any type of vehicle Reasons people like him: is a true leader and a tireless fighter 'Prince Sky' Brandon's best friend Origin: always grew up at Brandon's side, the true prince, and is like a big brother to him Abilities: is a perfect swordsman, perhaps even better than Brandon Personality: has a soft spot for girls; loves dressing well on any occasion and is always very attentive to his physical appearance. 'Riven' the shadowy one of the group Origin: we know little about him because he doesn't like to talk about his private life Abilities: is a real athlete and emerges victorious in all sporting discipline Personality: is a misogynist and often deceived by the desire to succeed. 'Timmy' The genius of the group Origin: is a genius as well as the rest of his family: there are more scientists between them than in all of Magix Abilities: among all the materials, prefers the computer Likes it because: is timid and insecure and likes it precisely for this Cloudtower College 'Icy' the heart of ice Source of energy: the ice Instruments of power: refrigerant rays and darts of ice Key features: is the absolute leader of the witches thanks to her charisma, Icy manages to subdue anyone to her will Motto: the power of the dragon flame will be mine! 'Darcy' witch of the darkness Source of energy: the darkness Instruments of power: hypnotic rays Key features: is always calm and patient, but above all sneaky and false; exploits her reflexive character to study the behavior of others, individualize their weak points and attack! Motto: no one can create resistance! The Winx's days are numbered! 'Stormy' queen of storms Source of energy: the wind Power: creating squalls and storms Key Features: proud and easily irritated, Stormy is secretly convinced she is more powerful than Icy. She looses her temper very often! Motto: I will not return to limbo without the dragon flame this time! Category:Blog posts